Mother Thalia
by percabethanpuckabrinaforevs
Summary: Thalia Grace has to take a test- but not the standard one! Hilarity ensues when Percy and Nico are turned into little kids, and Thalia must keep an eye on them. Rated T for absolutely no reason at all.
1. Thalia's Test

**Hi, I'm back with a new one! Okay, you guys will realize, I really like putting little kids in my stories. I have no idea why.**

Thalia Grace was at camp, in Zeus's cabin. Her huntresses were waiting for her in Lady Artemis's cabin, but she wanted to get some time alone for a little while, or at least to get away from those super annoying Stolls.

Percy and Nico were somewhere around camp, and she did not want to run into either one of them. They would hound her for her forgotten money that she still hadn't paid them back. I mean, come on. Thalia thought, where am I going to get the money to pay back debts from three or four years ago?

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Hoping it was Annabeth, Thalia quickly fixed her black hair and threw the door open.

"Lady Artemis!" Thalia reared back in surprise. She hurriedly bowed down.

"There is no need for formalities, Thalia Grace. May I come into your cabin?" Artemis dismissed her bow with a wave of her hand.

"Of- of course, milady. Could I get you some drinks, maybe any food?" Thalia stepped back to let the goddess enter.

"No. No, sit down. We have very little time, and because I am your chosen leader, I must reveal a quest-no, not a quest, but a test to you. It is one that all children of the big three gods have to face eventually. I had hoped that your test would come sometime later so that I did not have to lose you for so long, but alas, I am not the fates." Artemis spoke quickly. She kept looking around, as though she expected a monster to attack any minute.

"Milady?" Thalia asked, more nervous by the minute.

"This test, Thalia, is to teach you to mature, and how to read your fellow family closely. Oh, Hades, what a horrible way to describe that. Basically, you have to take care of your cousins for three months. Your immediate cousins, that is. Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo were turned into young children, and they don't know anything about themselves besides their names, and that you are their cousin. Percy is three, and Nico is one and a half. Believe me, if I could have chosen the ages, I would, but, either way, you're still stuck with them. You'll be suspended from your duties as a Huntress for the while, but you will still have to follow us. If we go to Colorado for a while, you will also have to settle in Colorado until the girls leave for another area."

Artemis snapped her fingers, and a small black rhinestone outlined purse appeared.

"This purse will give you unlimited money and drachmas until you are done, and an unlimited credit card, as well. Other than that, you are mainly on your own. However, Zeus decreed that the gods will keep monsters from finding you whenever you leave camp. This makes it slightly easier for you. Also, you may go underground, on the sea, or in the air with no fear of you or one of the boys getting blasted. Do you understand?" Artemis's eyes shone with tears, and Thalia couldn't understand why. She could deal with this. Probably. Maybe. Okay. No.

"Well, here you go." Artemis snapped her fingers again, and a sleeping baby wrapped in a black blanket gently floated down into Thalia's arms. A small boy with curious green eyes and rebellious black hair stared at her from behind Artemis.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily, and then looked at her again. His eyes grew wide, and a grin split across his face.

"Thalia!" He yelled. He ran over to her and threw his arms around her legs.

"Good luck." Artemis whispered before flashing out.

**Okay, I didn't see anybody write this kind of a story, so I decided to. Any problem? Any likey? REVIEW! I'll probably do one for Percy and Nico taking care of each other, too.**


	2. Time for Dinner

**I decided to update now. Hopefully I can try to update daily, but I am really sorry if I can't get to the computer for a long time.**

Thalia placed Nico gently on her bed, and turned to Percy. A small smile tugged at her lips, even though she was confused about everything. Little kids could just do that to you.

Percy studied her seriously. Then he hugged her again.

"You're going to take care of me, and Nico." He told her.

"I guess that's right." She told him. "We should probably tell Chiron. I'll go ask him to set up a meeting."

"Who's Chiron?" Percy asked.

"A centaur." Thalia answered. She picked up Nico and rewrapped his blanket around him. She held out her hand to Percy. He took it firmly.

"What's a center?" Percy questioned.

"Half horse, half man." Thalia shut the door to the cabin.

"Oh. Half hearse half man because he's Chrone and he has half and he's hearse. La la la la la." Percy broke off his nonsense talk to begin singing loudly.

Thalia winced. "Percy, please stop. There's no one around right now because its lunch, but we're going to get some looks."

"Lunch?" Percy yelled. "I'm hungry."

"Yes, we're going to lunch." Thalia started patiently, but it was starting to wear out.

"No, let's go to dinner." Percy decided. "Yes dinner. Dinner, dinner, dinner! La la la la la la la la."

Thalia gritted her teeth and glanced at Nico, who was slumbering away peacefully.

As soon as they were in sight of the pavilion, the campers immediately shut up to see this hilarious sight, Thalia Grace, lieutenant of Lady Artemis, huntress, holding a baby, and the hand of a very loud little boy. She could feel the amusement building even in her own huntresses. She could tell Artemis had already told the entire camp about it. Or maybe Chiron had.

Keeping her head high, she walked over steadily to Chiron. Percy was silent, clutching her hand. As soon as she stopped walking, he let go and grabbed her leg.

"Ah, Thalia, we have heard of the test. I am assuming this is Nico and Percy… is-" Chiron broke off.

"Percy is right here." Thalia looked down to see an empty area where Percy had been standing.

"Oh, great. Five minutes in and I've lost him already. Percy? Percy!" There was no answer.

Thalia groaned. "PERSEUS JACKSON! YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"I don't want to." A small voice sounded from the Athena table.

Everyone turned to see Percy standing underneath it. He disappeared and grabbed Annabeth. Slowly, using her as a support, he pulled himself onto the table.

"What's your name?" He chattered excitedly. "I'm Percy Jackson. My real name is Perseus, but don't call me that because I don't like it. That's my cousin, Thalia Grace. Do you know her? She told me we get to have lunch, but I want dinner, so we're getting dinner. Right, Thalia? Nico is my other cousin. He is small. So small! But I'm bigger. I'm three. La la la la la la la!"

"No, not the singing!" Thalia moaned. She rushed over to the Athena table and grabbed Percy, who immediately began screaming. "No! No! I want to stay with Annabeth!" He yelled. He gripped onto Annabeth's shirt.

Thalia stopped pulling. "She told you her name was Annabeth?"

"No, I didn't." Annabeth said suddenly. "Percy, how did you know my name was Annabeth?"

Percy suddenly felt shy with every eye on him. He buried his face in Annabeth's shirt and didn't answer.

"How did you know?" Annabeth asked gently, pulling him away from her.

He shrugged. "Annabeth Chase. You were here when you were seven, which is older than me. I'm three. Nico is one and a half. He is small. So small!"

"How do you know that?" Annabeth inquired.

Percy looked scared. "Thalia!" He yelled.

"What?" Thalia grouched.

"Carry me." He begged.

"I can't. I'm holding Nico." She pointed out.

Nico at that point woke up. He burst into tears.

"Shush." Thalia bounced him up and down and rubbed his back.

"Carry me!" Percy screeched. Tears began to pour down from his eyes.

Thalia handed Nico to a frantic Phoebe, who rushed to help, and picked up Percy. He quieted down.

"I like Annabeth." He announced to everyone.

Annabeth blushed.

"That's wonderful. Now, let's have some food." Thalia suggested.

"Dinner?" Percy asked.

"Absolutely. Here, Annabeth, would you feed him? I'll feed Nico." Thalia pleaded.

"Sure." Annabeth smiled.

"No, Thalia." Percy shook his head.

"Fine, then Nico?"

Annabeth nodded.

Percy saw that his new friend was about to take Nico. "No, Annabeth!"

Quickly, he leaned over to her and clambered into her lap as soon as Thalia let go.

"You look like a mother already." Connor stood up and applauded her.

"Do you want to die?" Thalia snarled.

Connor sat down immediately.

Thalia took Nico in her arms. Two small bottles appeared in front of her. One was black and had white skulls around it, and the other was just a bold pink.

Thalia reached for the black one, not sure why there was a pink one.

"No, Nico, take the pink." Percy ordered.

"Pink!" Nico nodded.

Thalia nearly dropped him in shock.

"You want pink?" She gasped.

"Pink." Nico confirmed.

The entire pavilion roared in laughter.

"Nico likes pink!" Connor yelled. "Next thing you know, he'll be calling Thalia Mommy!"

Percy listened silently. As soon as the laughter died down, he turned to Nico.

"Call Thalia Mama." He jumped up and down in Annabeth's lap.

"Mama." Nico happily complied.

Thalia plopped down in between Malcolm and Annabeth and stuffed the pink bottle in Nico's mouth.

Percy giggled. "Mama, Mama, Mama!"

"Percy, eat your food." Thalia told him.

"No. I'm not hungry." Percy leaped off of Annabeth and ran to the other end of the pavilion. He turned to see if Thalia was following him.

Thalia groaned again. She finished feeding Nico calmly, and then gently set him down. He got up and staggered around. Everybody kept an eye on him, and another on Percy.

Thalia made a face at him, which resulted in him giggling. She jumped up and began chasing him. Luckily, since she was bigger, she caught up to him faster.

He screamed bloody murder, but Thalia carried him back to the Athena table and stuffed a spoonful of spaghetti into his mouth.

"I don't want spaghetti!" Percy screamed. "I want chocolate!"

"I'll give you chocolate after you eat dinner." Thalia compromised.

"Mama, chocolate." Nico ran over.

"Give me now!" Percy struggled against Thalia's second spoonful, this time of soup.

"I'll eat by myself!" Percy decided.

Thalia let him go.

"Okay, but I am going to count to three and you should have that soup and spaghetti finished." Thalia warned him.

"No, don't count to three, count to one hundred." Percy ordered. Then he paused. "Can you count that high?"

"One." Thalia began.

"Mama, chocolate." Nico grabbed her leg and pulled.

"Nico wait!" Thalia sighed. "I'll give it later. After I get some."

"Give me! Give me! Give me now!" Nico shrieked.

"Two." Percy reminded Thalia. "Five, fifteen, eight, nine, ten, leven, twelve, A, B, C, D, LEMON, N, O, P Q, R, T, V, U, W, Z."

"Percy, eat your food!" Thalia snapped. She pulled up Nico on her lap. "And call me Thalia. I'm not your mother."

"Mama. You are Mama." Nico patted her face.

"Done!" Percy pushed his empty plate away.

"You ate all of that?" Thalia looked at him doubtfully. Then, she looked at his sauce covered face, and soup spilled clothes and realized that he had eaten something.

"Annabeth, could you hand me some napkins?" Thalia asked

Annabeth handed them over silently. Thalia wiped off the sauce on his face, and then sighed.

"You're going to need a bath." She moaned. "And how did you get cheese in your hair? How did you even get cheese?"

"Mallie gave it to me." Percy said.

Thalia turned to Malcolm, just in time to see Nico flip Malcolm's plate all over himself.

"Nico!" Thalia scolded.

"Chocolate!" Percy suddenly remembered.

"Give me chocolate." Nico added.

"I'm sorry, Malcolm." Thalia apologized, grabbing some more napkins.

"It's no big deal." He blushed.

Suddenly, laughter erupted from nearby Chiron. Mr. D clapped his hands gleefully.

"Oh, this is lovely." He snorted. He clapped his hands, and chocolate descended into the eager hands of Percy and Nico.

"That is your reward for being such excellent dinner entertainment. Oh, I certainly hope you'll be trouble for this demigod. Terry, isn't it your job to make sure that these two learn their manners?" Mr. D turned to her.

"What do you two say to Mr. D?" Thalia prompted, glaring at the god.

"Thank you Mr. D." The two boys recited in unison before digging into their dessert.

Thalia sighed as she looked at the mess the two had created. At least her huntresses could clean up the actual pavilion if that was a problem. She still had to give the two devils _baths_.

**What do you think? This one was a pretty good long one, I think. I tried to update as soon as I could get to a computer since I saw all the positive reviews.**


	3. Boring Baths? Never!

**Good morning, all. I am back. Thank you so much for reviewing. I love reading reviews. If there are any problems, let me know.**

Thalia was burning mad at Mr. D for being so rude, and she wasn't too happy with Percy and Nico completely humiliating her in front of the entire camp, but she nonetheless carried a food covered Nico and Percy back to her cabin to give baths. Annabeth followed her, offering to help.

"I think I could use it." Thalia nodded. She threw open the door to her cabin, then suddenly yelped.

"Annabeth, it just hit me. We are going to be giving these two baths. As in, _baths_. It's enough that I have to take care of these two, but how am I going to be able to see them –" she lowered her voice. "Naked?"

Annabeth frowned. "I could go ask Grover if he would help."

Thalia sighed in relief. "Thanks."

Almost thirty seconds later, Grover rushed in. He gently picked up Percy and carried him into the bathroom.

"Where are we going to get clean clothes for them to wear?" He asked over his shoulder.

"I'll go call Evangeline from the Aphrodite cabin." Annabeth sighed. "She can probably do something."

A few more minutes later, Evangeline was holding a bag full of cute baby clothes out to Thalia.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"It's no big deal. Hey, do you think I could take Nico and give him a bath?" Evangeline asked hopefully.

Thalia handed him over without batting an eyelash. He was getting antsy waiting for Percy to finish. At least this way she could think.

"Um, Thalia, I know you didn't want to see, but could you come in here for a moment?" Grover called.

Thalia muttered a quick prayer under her breath and moved inside the bathroom. Annabeth was close on her heels.

Thalia gasped when she saw the state her bathroom was in.

Everything was flooded, and Grover was soaking wet. However, Percy was completely dry. He still had all his food caked on him, and he was playing happily in his mini lake, without a single thought of how dirty he looked.

"Oh, my gods." Thalia quickly shut the door to keep the water from spilling out.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted excitedly. He shot into her arms, happy to show off.

"He's not getting wet." Grover yelled desperately, over the roar of the unhappily contained water. "I can't get anything off."

Annabeth grabbed the soap from him and began cleaning off Percy.

"Hi, sweetie." She cooed gently. "You like your baths, don't you?"

"Yes." Percy nodded, calming down slightly.

"Here, let me help you get all of this yucky food off, so that you can play more freely." Annabeth continued.

Thalia didn't say anything. The daughter of Athena always had a plan, and quite often, they actually did work. Anyway, the plan of picking Percy up and choking him probably wouldn't have done very good anyway.

"Can you get wet if you want to?" Annabeth asked Percy, as if she was super interested.

Grover shot Thalia a look. The bathroom was starting to fill up with warm water. They had to find a way to get the water out.

"Yes, but I don't want to." Percy answered.

"Well, I want to see you get nice and wet, just once." Annabeth pleaded.

Percy thought for a minute. "Okay."

He soaked himself quickly, and all the water washed away the soap suds and dirty food. He was sparkling clean.

Thalia took a deep breath and dove under the water. She opened the bathroom door and swam and opened up the cabin door, too. All the water roared out, leaving a waterlogged cabin, and a drenched Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth.

Annabeth hurriedly changed Percy into some dry clothes, and then helped Thalia hang the boy's and her own clothes up to dry. Nico and Evangeline came by after a minute, and Thalia collapsed on her dripping bed.

"Ugh." Grover commented.

"Shut up, goat boy." Thalia grouched.

"You can sleep in my cabin tonight, if you want." Annabeth offered.

"Thanks, I think I'll take you up on that offer." Thalia mumbled. "But won't it bug your siblings?"

"Well…" Annabeth trailed off. Any other cabin would be okay with it, except the Aphrodite cabin and their beauty sleep, but the Athena cabin liked to rest their brains at some point during their lives.

"Oh, it's not a big deal; I'll stay with the huntresses. Phoebe can also give me her plan on where they decide to go and when." Thalia smiled a little bit, trying to think of two _boys_ sleeping in the Artemis cabin.

"Are you sure they won't freak out?" Annabeth laughed.

"No, I'm not that sure." Thalia shook her head.

"Mama, I don't want to sleep." Percy yawned. "I want to stay with Annabeth."

"You know, you can always put Nico to sleep and leave him in the Artemis cabin, and then come help me put Percy to sleep." Annabeth mouthed silently.

"Okay, I guess it might not be that horrific." Thalia sighed. "Come on, Nico."

"No, Mama! I want sleep Evangeline. Pretty pink." Nico begged.

"You want to sleep in the pink Aphrodite cabin?" Thalia squeaked.

"Yes." Nico confirmed.

"Where did I go wrong in raising you?" Thalia asked, looking at the stars.

**I hope you like it, and thanks for all the reviews. Could someone please tell me what Beta is? It's been driving me crazy. What does it mean!**


	4. Bedtime Thalia Needs A Break

**Thank you all for favorite (ing) and story alerting and reviewing and following. I love you guys. BTW, I don't own PJO or HOO. **

Percy happily went with Annabeth; after listening to Thalia's warning that he actually had to sleep.

"I will come and take you away without a second thought." Thalia cautioned.

"Bye Mama." Percy waved to her.

Thalia looked at Nico and resisted the urge to curse under her breath.

"Evangeline?" Nico asked hopefully.

"I'm going, I'm going." Thalia reassured him.

She sucked in all her pride, and knocked on the pink door of the Aphrodite cabin.

Lucille, a seven year old, answered.

"Is Evangeline here?" Thalia asked, hoping she didn't look too scary.

Lucille gulped and nodded fearfully.

"Yes?" Evangeline's eyes lit up at the sight of Nico.

"Um, I have no idea how to put this, but Nico, really likes your cabin, and um, you. He wanted to sleep here tonight, because my cabin…well, it's a little wet. Would that be okay?" Thalia muttered.

"Of course!" Evangeline squealed. She wrapped her arms around Nico and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Thalia sucked in a breath. "If there is any problem, let me know. I'll either be in the Artemis cabin or with the Athena kids. And, you, Nico, you need to sleep, understand?"

"Bye, Mama." Nico wrapped his arms loosely around Evangeline neck, and laid his head on her shoulder.

Thalia quickly hurried over to the Artemis cabin, where a ten year old, Asia, was waiting for her.

"Phoebe asked me to tell you that day after tomorrow, Saturday, we're going out to New York City. She said maybe you could stay with, Salla? Sally? Some Percy's mom or something." Asia whispered.

Thalia nodded. "Where is Phoebe?"

"She is sleeping. It was my turn to watch. In an hour, it will be Marina's." Asia explained.

"Do you think I could crash here tonight? My cabin's flooded and the kids are sleeping with two different people." Thalia swallowed her pride, again. Why should she have to ask a ten year old if she could stay in her own cabin?

"Absolutely." Asia nodded.

Thalia silently entered her cabin. Asia hurried over to Phoebe and shook her awake. She explained the predicament quietly, and Phoebe nodded and smiled sympathetically at Thalia. Thalia grabbed her pajamas from her own bunk that she usually had and hit the showers. After that, she relaxed and let herself fall asleep in her bunk.

When Thalia woke up Friday morning, she almost thought that the entire of yesterday had been a dream. Then, Percy jumped into her view.

"Shush." He whispered in her ear.

Thalia pulled herself up and looked around.

The cabin was fairly empty. Only Percy and Nico were sitting almost silently, watching her.

"Annabeth gave me a shower." Percy said, pointing to his new T-shirt.

"Very nice." Thalia muttered.

"Evangeline shower." Nico pointed to himself.

Thalia's eyes bulged out. Nico was wearing a pink T-shirt with the word "Princess," and blue jeans with a butterfly printed on the leg.

"Nico, are you a girl or a boy?" Thalia asked rhetorically.

"Nico girl. No. Nico boy." Nico corrected after seeing Thalia's "this is unbelievable" expression.

"I'm hungry." Percy sighed.

**Yeah, this one wasn't as good as the other ones, but I figured Thalia kind of needed a break. Read and Review! I love reading reviews!**


	5. It's A Barbie Breakfast!

**Alright, sorry I haven't updated in a while. My mom took away the laptop for a day because of my little brother. Anyway, I don't own PJO or HOO, sadly for me. Sigh.**

Thalia took a quick shower, leaving the bathroom door wide open so that she could keep an eye on the kids. Nico was pleased to be wearing something pink, because he kept looking at his outfit and muttering under his breath "pretty pink. Nico very pretty."

Percy bounced around, up and down. He was very excited to hear that tomorrow they would be starting for New York. He knew his mom lived there, but he didn't remember Paul. He was thrilled to know more about them.

"Does Paul have any fish?" Percy asked, bursting into the bathroom.

Thalia wrapped a towel around her behind the thick, not see through shower curtain that she was grateful for.

"I don't think so." She answered uncertainly.

Percy jumped back out of the bathroom, and Thalia hurriedly changed before either one of them came back. She brushed her hair, and then stepped into the cabin.

"Alright, Nico, let's get you changed." Thalia proposed.

"No, Mama! Nico very pretty pink! No change!" Nico screamed loudly.

"Nico," Thalia scolded. "Boys don't wear pink. Pink is for girly girls."

"Nico girly girl." Nico decided.

"Nico! You are a boy!" Thalia snapped.

"No! Nico is a girly girl!" Nico yelled. He hugged himself tightly and ran to the other end of the cabin.

"Mama, does Paul live in a castle?" Percy hurled himself at her.

"No, Percy, he lives in the same apartment your mother does. Nico, you come back here right now!" Thalia yelped.

"No, Mama!" Nico stubbornly refused.

"Nico, you are the son of Hades, how can you possibly even think of liking pink?" Thalia asked exasperatedly.

"Pink, pink, pinky pink!" Nico sang out loud.

"La la la la la la la." Percy joined in happily.

Thalia sunk down on Asia's bunk and groaned loudly. How was she ever going to survive this?

"Come on, let's go have breakfast!" Thalia suddenly suggested.

"Yes." Percy nodded.

Thalia held out her hand to Percy and Nico, Nico who took it gingerly, as if he was afraid she would try something to remove his beautiful pink T-shirt.

"Okay, so let's play a game." Thalia began. "When we get to the pavilion, the first person to quietly sit and eat all their food will win. Okay?"

"Yes! What do we win?" Percy asked.

"We'll see." Thalia smiled mysteriously.

The pavilion was as silent as the Fields of Asphodel. Everyone was waiting to see what happened.

"Remember what I told you." Thalia whispered. She nudged Percy over to the Zeus's table.

"Can we sit over there today?" Percy asked, motioning to the Poseidon table.

Thalia changed course and sat down at the Poseidon table.

Nico was busy scanning the pavilion. When he saw Evangeline, his face broke out into a big smile.

"Hi, Evangeline!" He waved enthusiastically.

"Hi sweetheart!" Evangeline blew a kiss to him.

The Hermes Cabin snickered uncontrollably.

Percy already had blueberry pancakes on his plate and was eating quietly.

Nico's two bottles appeared before Thalia. Remembering last night's episode, Thalia turned Nico away and reached for the black one.

"Mama, Nico likes pink." Percy reminded her.

Thalia cursed under her breath when Nico turned around. Immediately, he reached for the pink one.

"Yes, Percy, I did remember that." Thalia explained patiently. "But Nico is not a girl."

Nico looked at her seriously. "Nico not girl. Nico girly girl."

Connor stood triumphantly, holding a video camera.

"I caught all of that on tape!" He yelled out, grinning idiotically.

Travis high-fived him. "Oh, man, awesome!" He called out.

"Blackmail." They both said at the same time.

Thalia pressed her lips together and gave them both the evil eye. They sat down quietly, looking slightly worried.

"Don't make that face." Percy told her. "You don't look nice."

Thalia put her head down on the table and grumbled swears under her breath.

Nico put the pink bottle in his mouth and began drinking whatever was in it. Probably milk or something.

"Mama, eat." He reminded her.

Thalia got her own plate of food, and began eating, too. The demigods around her seemed disappointed that today wasn't as entertaining as last night's dinner.

Percy finished, and then leaped up on the table.

"Mama, I finished! What's my prize?" Percy yelped out.

"Well, what do you want?" Thalia asked.

Percy thought seriously for a moment. "I want to spend the day with Annabeth!"

Thalia pointed over to the Athena table, where Annabeth smiled shyly.

Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth ignored the "awws" that were coming from the Aphrodite table.

"Finished, Mama." Nico showed her his bottle.

"Very good. I guess you want something, too?" Thalia guessed.

"Nico want Barbie doll." Nico clearly stated.

Connor started chuckling, and Thalia figured that he got that on tape, too.

"Nico, I'm letting you wear pink, but no dolls!" Thalia snapped.

Nico got up and ran to Evangeline.

"Evangeline Barbie doll!" He begged.

"I'll get you one." Evangeline promised.

Nico smiled, pleased with his work. He laid his head down on Evangeline's lap and sighed contentedly.

Thalia stuffed another spoonful of breakfast into her mouth. This was just great.

**How was this one? Please review! And thanks a lot for liking it, and story alerting, stuff.**


	6. A God Comes To Visit

**Okay, sorry, it's been a while since I updated, but yeah. I'm ready to try again now! My computer's been really weird, like the internet's been up and down, so yeah.**

After breakfast, Annabeth took Percy to her cabin to get ready for sword fighting, and Evangeline took Nico straight to Ancient Greek. After debating with Chiron whether she should get some peace, or whether she should go watch one of them, Thalia stormed out of the pavilion over to the sword fighting arena.

She figured she would go check on Percy first, to see if the Athena Cabin needed rescuing from him, then check if Nico had sacked some undead zombies on Evangeline yet. She kind of hoped he had.

"Mama!" Percy yelled out when he saw her. She looked around. Only Annabeth was still dueling with Percy. Everybody else was sitting around, holding some part of their body that was either bleeding, or a deep wound. Two healers were running around, and Malcolm was feeding a bit of ambrosia to an unconscious Leslie.

Annabeth was just as battered and bruised as her siblings, but she still seemed to have the never-ending energy to battle an ADHD three year old who just had sugar blueberry pancakes.

"Percy, come on, actually, you and I have to go do something really important." Thalia lied. The Athena kids looked at her gratefully.

"What is it?" Percy threw down Riptide and raced after Thalia.

"It's so important, that only you, Nico, and I are allowed to do it." Thalia put a finger on her lips. "So you can't tell anyone about it."

Percy nodded seriously. Then, he turned and ran over to Annabeth.

"Shh, don't tell, Annabeth. Nico, Thalia, and I are going to do something that nobody else is allowed to. It's so important! Don't tell, Annabeth."

With that, he dashed back to Thalia.

"If I tell you something, it will end up a public secret, won't it?" Thalia mumbled, waving goodbye to Annabeth.

"No!" Percy sounded cross. "I would never give away secrets!"

Thalia decided not to point out that he had just given away a secret to Annabeth.

Instead, she said, "Okay, kiddo, whatever you say."

The Ancient Greek class came into view, and Thalia could hear screaming. She resolved not to get her hopes up until she actually saw the undead squirting lasers from their skull eye pockets.

When she threw open the door, Thalia almost screamed. Nico was wearing a pink dress, with little laces around the top, it was so obviously meant for a girl. He had white Mary-Jane's on his feet, and butterfly accessories in his hair. The worst part? The Barbie doll he was holding had the exact same outfit on.

"Nico!" Thalia shrieked. "What did you do?"

"Mama, Barbie. Evangeline." Nico pointed to the doll, indicating that he had named it after his latest heroine.

"Oh, hi, Thalia." Evangeline calmly stood up. "Come on, Nico, let's quit playing dress up."

Nico quickly agreed, and Evangeline changed him back into his pink "princess" shirt, and butterfly jeans.

"Evangeline, I appreciate you taking care of Nico, but I really think turning him into a girl is not the best way to get on the good side of Lord Hades." Thalia took a deep breath to calm her rage down.

"I guess that's true, but I really don't think that Nico deserves to live his life as an emo, either. Besides, he likes it. I think he's absolutely adorable." Evangeline bent down so that she was the same height as Nico.

"And tough guys wear pink, don't they, Nico-Wico?"

"Tub guys wear pink." Nico approved.

"Come on, Nico, let's go. You can come back later." Thalia snatched him up in her arms. She felt a surge of protectiveness enclose her heart. Just thinking about a Nico who would want to be a Pink Princess made her want to puke. Besides, who was Evangeline to say what Nico was and what he wasn't?

"Wait a second." Thalia said aloud as she walked away. "Am I thinking _motherly_ thoughts?"

"Mama, I'm hungry again." Percy begged.

"I'm not surprised, considering you spent this morning beating up every Athena kid. Gods, Percy, you don't even have a scratch on you!" Thalia ranted.

"So, can we eat?" Percy got back to the main subject at hand.

"I suppose so." Thalia changed course and made a beeline for the Big House. "I'll just stop by and ask Chiron if it's okay if we eat earlier then everybody else."

"Okay." Percy clung to Thalia's hand, since she was walking faster than usual.

Thalia wasn't sure why she was feeling an odd sensation in the air, but she didn't want to wait around to find out. Quickly, she shifted Nico into one arm and picked Percy up with the other. Neither of the kids complained or protested, and Thalia took that as a sign that they felt the mysterious activity in the air, too.

"Thalia, I'm scared." Percy whispered in her ear.

"I know." Thalia took off running. If anybody could help, Chiron could. She directed her path to the Big House, once again.

"Stop!" Somebody shouted. Thalia knew that it was a bad idea, but she felt like she was running through molasses. She whirled around and waited.

A man was right in front of her. He had albino white skin, intense black eyes that were of a genius, and shoulder length, ebony black hair.

"Lord Hades." Thalia sank to her knees.

Immediately, the mysterious feeling disappeared.

"Hello, Thalia." The god began gently. "May I see my son?"

Thalia put Percy down and handed Nico over to his father.

"Hello, Nico. What's this? A doll?" Hades looked over, shocked, at Thalia. She simply pointed over to the Aphrodite girls, who were giggling and flirting on their way down to the dining pavilion.

Lord Hades sighed.

"This is Evangeline." Nico waved his Barbie in the air, and then held it close by his heart, wrapping his fingers around it tightly.

"I have come to tell you something, Thalia. When Artemis came by to tell you of your quest, she was terribly distraught, and she gave you the incorrect ages. Percy is truly four years old, and Nico is three, not the way Artemis told you." Lord Hades waited for Thalia's reaction.

"Thank you, Lord Hades." Thalia smiled, quivering slightly.

"Nico like pink. Nico is a girly girl." Nico informed his father.

"Oh." Lord Hades squeaked. He gently handed Nico back to Thalia, than disappeared. Thalia heard him scream out loud a good ten miles away.

"AHHH! MY SON- THE SON OF HADES! HE LIKES PINK! HE HAS A BARBIE DOLL! APOLLO! YOU WIN TWENTY DRACHMAS THIS TIME, BUT I WILL GET YOU BACK!"

Thalia shook her head. Gods. You had to love them.

**What do you think so far? Actually their age differences and the way they acted were brought to my attention by Soozin Hevincarr. Thanks, Soozin! I fixed it, just for you!**


	7. Mr D is Never Nice

**Time to update again! Yippee! LOL. I'm really tired today. My mom woke me up at 7:00, as usual, but I slept really late last night. Then I decided it was time to update. I don't own anything but this idea, though.**

Thalia was making sandwiches for Percy and Nico, who were barely able to contain their excitement. Actually, Thalia was shocked, too. Mr. D had been the one to answer their call, and he'd kindly, (and by kindly we mean people kindly, Chiron kindly, NOT Mr. D kindly, which is shocking enough) allowed them to eat in the Big House kitchen, which was stocked with everything. And now, he was letting the two boys crawl all over him, jump on him, and play with his shirt.

"Play Barbie?" Nico asked, holding up his doll. He was sitting on Mr. D's lap.

"No, Nico, Mr. D is very busy." Percy told his cousin. He was currently residing on top of Mr. D's shoulders, holding on tightly to his head.

Mr. D laughed good-naturedly. "Oh, I'll play with you after lunch."

Thalia almost dropped the bread. Was this really Mr. D who was talking around?

"Mr. D, do you really throw the best parties ever? Could you teach me? Do you sing? I can sing! I can teach you if you want. I know how. I know everything. La la la la la." Percy chittered on.

Thalia waited, sure that any second now, Mr. D would blast him to bits.

"I'm not that great of a singer, Apollo is the master, but I can throw one Underworld of a party." Mr. D answered patiently.

"Play Barbie pink?" Nico requested again.

"After lunch." Mr. D promised. Nico happily went back to playing with his Evangeline doll.

Thalia finished making lunch and put three plates on the table.

"Would you also like some sandwiches?" Thalia inquired politely.

"Oh, no, I'm quite full. Give me those two plates; I'll feed your two kids. You go ahead and eat up. You're going to need your fuel, Thorn Gotham." Mr. D grabbed one sandwich and started feeding Nico gently.

Thalia tried remembering that he still hadn't called her by her correct name, but she had trouble feeling that she wasn't dreaming. She pinched herself under the table, and it definitely hurt.

By the time Thalia had finished eating; Percy and Nico were already finished, and had moved into a different room to play Barbie with Mr. D.

Thalia washed the dishes and neatly stacked them up before heading into another room to lie down for a little while.

After a couple of hours, Thalia woke up. She freshened up and went to check on Mr. D and the kids, in case the god needed rescuing. What she saw stunned her. The two kids were wearing their pajamas, (Nico's was NOT pink!) and fast asleep, their heads on two pillows, in two separate sleeping bags.

Mr. D was sitting on the couch, reading "The Odyssey."

"Oh, hello there, Theresa. The children are tired, and I would suggest taking them to Artemis's cabin to sleep." Mr. D advised.

"Yes, sir." Thalia hurried over. She gently picked up Percy and started walking out.

Luckily, Artemis's cabin wasn't too far from the Big House. Thalia dropped off Percy and then rushed back to get Nico.

She lay down next to the two of them and closed her own eyes again. Nico snuggled up to her and Percy sighed sleepily.

Thalia did something on the spur of the moment. She leaned down and softly planted a small kiss on Nico's head. He was such a cute little angel when he was sleeping; they both were!

**What do you think? R&R. (I think this means read and review.) Lol!**


	8. Bathtime With Our Eyes Closed

**Gods, I am so sorry that I have not updated in forever! The laptop I was using was kindly returned, and none of my other computers/laptops had Microsoft or anything like that. I am SOOOO sorry!**

Oh gods. Today was doomsday! Today they would be boarding the plane to New York. They would be up in the air. In the air!

She woke up sweating. Nico was peacefully sleeping on her head, so she blamed her sweating for that, but she knew that she was scared all the way to Hades and back.

Thalia was the first one awake in the cabin, which was surprising, because the Huntresses usually awoke at sunup. She hit the showers, and then half heartedly threw a bunch of clothes and toys into an empty backpack. Thinking better of it, she also added a bunch of napkins, a towel, her purse that Artemis had given her, and Evangeline. The doll, not the person.

Percy woke up a couple minutes after she had finished wadding everything into the stuffed backpack.

"I guess we have to take a shower now?" He asked.

Thalia bit her lip. "Um, maybe we should wait until Grover, or someone else comes by." She remembered the last bathing incident.

Percy pouted. "But I want to take a shower now."

Thalia took a deep breath. She reminded herself that she was going to have to deal with this sooner or later.

"Let's wait for a few minutes." Thalia compromised. She slung the backpack - their only piece of luggage - over her shoulder and wrapped Nico around with a blanket. She lifted him up gently, and motioned for Percy to follow her.

Once they were outside, Thalia relaxed a little.

"Are we going to take a shower in the lake?" Asked a bewildered Percy.

"No, silly, we're going to Zeus's cabin." Thalia snorted.

"Oh." Percy murmured.

The cool early morning air made Thalia shiver slightly. She could tell that summer was nearing an end. She wondered what would happen if the boys were still kids by the time school began. She knew that Percy was looking forward to another year without too many mishaps. Of course, that couldn't really happen if he didn't show up for school for two or three months.

"I see the cabin!" Percy shouted. He left Thalia's side to race up to the very dry cabin of Zeus.

"Well, here we come." Thalia mumbled under her breath. She looked at the calmly slumbering Nico. How could he sleep so peacefully with all this commotion going on? Oh well, at least that was one problem avoided.

She left Nico on the bed, and then she took out Percy's clothes. Percy was excitedly dancing around in his pajamas. Thalia looked at him and sighed. How was she going to get through this?

"Come on, come on, come on, Mama!" Percy screeched.

Thalia winced and looked over at Nico. He shifted in his sleep.

"Let's go." She muttered.

Percy began pulling his shirt off. Thalia pointedly looked away and started filling up the bathtub.

"Help!" He shouted. Thalia saw him with his arms out of the shirt's neck hole, his head and everything else covered by the shirt.

Thalia leaned over and unbuttoned his shirt.

Percy grinned up sheepishly at her.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Come on, get in the water."

"Wait." Percy began yanking at his pajama bottom.

Thalia shut her eyes tightly and waited. When she heard a splash, she opened her eyes and reached for the soap.

Percy helped her out getting soap suds _everywhere_.

"Okay, Percy, now we get wet." Thalia instructed.

Percy did as he was told, as soaked himself – and Thalia.

Thalia groaned under her breath. She snatched a towel from the rack and wrapped it around the already dry Percy. She carried him outside and placed him on the bed.

"Can you get changed on your own?" Thalia pleaded.

Percy nodded.

Thalia smiled and turned to Nico, who had gotten up and was looking at them incomprehensively.

"Mama? Percy?" He mumbled.

Thalia scooped him up and pulled out some clothes for him. She carried him to the bathroom and started up the bath again.

Nico stared at her, confused.

"You have to take off your clothes and get in the bath." Thalia explained.

Nico yawned.

Thalia reached over and pulled off his shirt. Then, with her eyes tightly shut, she yanked his pajama off and lifted him into the lukewarm water.

It was a repeat of Percy's bath after that, except that Nico wasn't all dry at the end.

Thalia wrapped another blanket around him and transferred him to the bed.

"I'll help him get changed!" Percy offered proudly.

"Thank you." Thalia sighed in relief.

She waited while Percy helped Nico get changed, and then she grabbed the backpack and boys and headed out for breakfast. She knew that her flight was for eleven thirty, and it was about eight thirty. Argus would most likely leave her at the airport, but after that, quenching her fear, and the boys, would be up to her.

**So, yeah. Thanks a lot for bearing with me. I'll try to update more often when I can.**


	9. Nico's Upset Stomach

**I'm sorry that I'm taking so long! This is my dad's laptop, and it's practically midnight anyway. I don't own PJO.**

Thalia slung her backpack on her shoulder and held Percy's hand tightly. Nico was already sitting on his seat, and Thalia figured she would just use the mist to make it seem like he was in a car seat.

"Nico was put in as a lap child, so you'll have him on your lap for the entire trip. And these are your tickets." Chiron finished explaining.

Thalia nodded. Percy, who could almost sense the tension radiating from his cousin, was strangely quiet. He had a fearful look on his face.

"Oh, Thalia, it appears that your fears are starting to affect your cousins. If you could try to seem more cheerful, I believe that Percy and Nico will benefit a slight bit more." Chiron added.

Thalia didn't answer, but she put Percy inside the camp's van.

"I'll try." She whispered.

"Mama, I'm scared." Percy whimpered. Despite all the trouble he had caused her, Thalia felt her heart go out to the sweet, innocent little face. He didn't even know what he was doing. He was going with his two cousins to go visit his mom and step dad who he didn't even remember. The poor thing could barely make out what the difference was.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, sweetie." Thalia tried out a pet name.

Percy held out his hand, and gripped her pinky as she seated herself in the car.

"Good bye, Chlorine." Percy waved to Chiron.

Chiron had the faintest of a smile playing out on his lips at his new nickname.

"Good bye, Perseus Jackson. Make us proud. And don't trouble your cousin to much." Chiron helpfully waved back.

Argus started the car, and it lurched backwards.

Nico had been so quiet, Thalia looked over to make sure that he was in the car, and she hadn't accidently forgotten him somewhere.

His face was turning a violent shade of green, and he was holding his stomach, doing a silent groan.

"Nico, you don't get carsick, do you?" Thalia suddenly had a horrible feeling.

"Muntion chickness." Nico mumbled.

"Motion sickness?" Thalia squeaked.

Nico could barely manage to nod as the car swerved out of the camp.

Argus silently handed her a paper bag, and the eye on the back of his neck watched in concern.

Thalia undid Percy's seatbelt and moved him to her side so that she could move into the middle next to Nico. She undid his seatbelt as well, and held the bag to his mouth.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay." She murmured, trying to be reassuring for her cousin's sake.

Percy watched on, completely freaked and mesmerized by what was happening.

Nico gasped, and slowly sank down into his seat. This time, he really did groan out loud.

Thalia took this as a good sign. She lowered the paper bag slightly and took a deep breath. This was going to be a long trip.

**I am soooooo sorry, I really wanted this to be of the airport and stuff, but it was late when I finally got access and everything, and this was all I could crank out in five minutes!**


	10. Afraid of Boarding

**Wow, updating twice in one day. That has got to be a record for me! I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

When they at last reached the airport, Thalia was almost ready for this whole test to be called off. She was really hoping that in a flash of light, they would disappear to Olympus, both Percy and Nico nice and old, and they would be told that this was all just a big joke.

No such luck. At least they reached the airport alive.

"Come on, Nico, try to hang on." Thalia murmured. He was feeling slightly better, but he was still a little green.

Argus stopped the van in front of the correct terminal door, and Thalia snatched up Nico and Percy and set them outside. She grabbed her purse and then held both of their hands.

Argus nodded to her once, then got in the van and sped away. Thalia was surprised that he hadn't gotten a ticket yet.

"Come on." She told her two charges. "And whatever you do, don't talk in front of the airport people.

They took two steps before Nico decided that he wanted to be carried.

"Please, Mama, carry me." He begged.

Thalia lifted him up, and smiled sweetly at the people who were giving her strange looks. Why was a small boy calling a fifteen-year-old girl 'mama?'

"Don't call me Mama. If they ask you what my name is, you say Thalia." She growled under her breath.

Percy was looking around nervously. He watched all the planes take off, one by one. He could tell what was coming, even if Nico was still oblivious.

"If we do that, will we still have to go on the airport?" He asked anxiously.

"We are going on an airplane." Thalia corrected absently. She had been making her way over to where domestic flights flew out from.

Since they didn't have any baggage to check in, they immediately went straight to the line. Thalia dropped in her purse and shoes in a small white box where they would go through an X-ray machine, and then nudged Percy through the metal detector. She put Nico down and told him to walk through, too, and then she herself went.

Thankfully, nothing beeped. Thalia was tensed enough as it was.

She retrieved her items, and they went straight to boarding area for their plane.

Percy was barely breathing, he was so frightened, and Thalia found that she just couldn't comfort him without feeling a constricted feeling in her throat, as though she was about to cry.

Nico was also starting to act up a little bit, heavily breathing, and holding Thalia tightly, as if he was going to fall down.

Finally, it was time to board.

Thalia took Percy's hand and entered the line, which moved quickly. Soon, they were walking down to the plane.

Thalia looked straight forward as they went through to the airplane. Windows were on all sides of her, and she refused to look around.

Percy suddenly saw the door where they were going to enter the plane. He burst into tears and tried to pull his hand out of his cousin's.

"No! No!" He screamed.

Thalia picked him up, kicking and screaming, and smiled apprehensively at the guard.

"He's got a fear of heights." She mumbled.

"Please, Thalia, no." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Percy, we have to go on this." Thalia took a brave step forward. She closed her eyes tightly and stepped on the plane. As soon as she felt herself touch the plane, she checked her tickets and found their seats.

Nico had frozen over, watching his cousin freak out, and now the three of them were carefully watching over their shoulders, as though they expected a guy to suddenly throw in a bomb.

Thalia located their seats, which were by the window, and went in. She sat down by the window and let Percy sit on the aisle seat. Nico went on her lap.

She helped Percy with his seatbelt, and then put her own on. She hugged Nico tightly, as both a way to comfort him and a way to stop herself from screaming.

**I promise, I will update later!**


	11. Sally Jackson, Savior of All Demigods

**I know, you all hate me for not updating, but schools started and this year we get more homework than ever! Plus, my mom's work laptop is barely ever home, because her work has started, too.**

Thalia took a sip of her water. She had pushed down the window cover so that they couldn't watch themselves being launched in the air, and said several prayers to all of the gods she could think of, over thirty going to her father alone.

Percy, after giving her looks that clearly said, "Traitor," managed to somehow fall asleep. Nico had become quiet after Thalia had given him his Evangeline doll.

At every dip of the plane, every bump of air turbulence, Thalia bit on her lip to keep from screaming. Nico burst into tears anytime he felt the plane move, but Percy slept on.

The seatbelt sign flashed, and the noise on the intercom startled her, before she realized the pilot was speaking.

"We'll be landing in ten minutes." She just managed to catch last sentence.

Nico looked freaked out.

"Landing?" He whispered.

Thalia didn't answer, but instead woke up Percy.

"What?" He sat up, bewildered.

Thalia slowly explained to them that the plane would be going down soon.

She adjusted all of their seatbelts, and then wrapped one arm around Nico comfortingly, while offering a hand to Percy. He took it, which either meant he was really scared, or he was willing to call a truce. Thalia was pretty sure it was both of the reasons.

The plane descended, and Thalia flinched. She tried to keep her mind off of gruesome ways to die.

A stewardess ran up and down the aisles, hurriedly making sure everyone was seated and safe, before dashing back to her own seat.

Thalia could feel the plane going down, and she shut her eyes tightly while waiting for the final bump, which would meant that at last she was back on the sweet, sweet ground.

The bump came faster than she had expected it. All three of them flew up in the air, and landed down on the seats uncomfortably.

Thalia waited until the plane had at last taxied down to the airport.

She was only slightly ashamed to say that she and her cousins were the first people off the plane.

When Thalia saw the ground, for a moment, she had an overwhelming urge to kiss it. Instead, she traveled through the airport with two little kids in tow, looking for Sally Jackson, savior of all demigods who have met or had to take care of Percy Jackson.

"Thalia, honey!" She whirled around, and came face to face the kind, knowledgeable face of Sally Jackson. Her face broke out into a smile, and she felt warmth whirl around her as Sally gave her a famous Jackson hug.

**Again, I'm so sorry for the whole no updating thing.**


	12. Nico's Mess

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I'm SOOOO sorry. I know you probably hate me. So, to apologize, I'm going to update as many chapters as I can.**

After going through airport security, buckling up both Percy and Nico into the car, and giving Sally all the news from camp about what has been happening, Thalia sat next to Percy's mom in the front and silently watched the busy scenery go by.

Sally chattered on and on, and kept looking back at Percy.

"I thought he'd never be this young again." She sighed, and then slumped into a comfortable silence.

They reached Sally's apartment soon, despite the waves of crowds out on the street.

Paul was waiting for them.

"Percy!" He cried out in delight. "He looks just like all of the pictures from when he was young."

"Of course he does." Thalia tried not to laugh. "He was turned back into a little kid, so he's exactly the way he was before."

"He's exactly the way he was when he was a baby?" Sally asked suddenly, as though it was news to her.

"Yes." Thalia confirmed.

"Oh, honey, I am so sorry about that. I didn't know that he would be the same as he was when he was young."

Thalia held back a small smile. "It's okay. He hasn't been that bad, really."

"Who?" Percy suddenly asked from the couch, where he had taken up fort.

"Who?" Nico echoed from the middle of the kitchen, where he was feeding Evangeline.

"Oh, Nico!" Thalia cried out. "What a mess!"

With a sigh, she walked over and lifted him out of the big puddle of orange juice and cheerios.

"Where did you get this food, anyway?" She snapped.

"Oh, honey, don't worry." Sally gently stepped in to wash Nico for her.

"No, no." Thalia shook her head. "I need to do this on my own. Otherwise, the gods will think I'm shedding my chores."

Sally beamed at her, obviously proud at the amount of responsibility Thalia was shouldering, and the amount of determination she had to keep the responsibility.

"I've got to go to work, honey. Bye, Thalia. Bye, Percy. Bye, Nico." Paul kissed his wife, and headed out the door.

For a moment, Thalia felt a pang of sadness, knowing that she would never get to feel a kiss good-bye from a husband. But it was only a pang, and she replaced it quickly with a scowl.

_Boys are stupid, anyway_. She decided.

"I'll clean up the kitchen while you take care of Nico." Sally caught her less-than-happy expression.

"No, you shouldn't. You deserve a break." Thalia immediately protested. "I'll clean it up when I'm finished. But, I would really appreciate it if you could give Percy a snack."

Sally's face lit up at the thought of being useful, and Thalia escaped to the bathroom.

"What am I going to do with you?" She directed her question to the Evangeline Barbie doll.

"Hug Evangeline." Nico proposed.

"No, Nico, I am not going to hug your stupid doll." Thalia snapped.

"Shtupid?" Nico asked suddenly, thrilled at a new vocabulary word.

Thalia groaned. Boys were such a waste of time.


	13. Shtupid!

**Yesterday, I was reading my E-mails, when I read one from Fanfiction. It was telling about The Assassin of Artemis. Imagine my surprise when I read "The Assassin of Artemis is following you." OMG! BTW, I do not own PJO.**

After getting Nico cleaned up, which was a lot easier to do, now that Nico seemed to understand what caused her initial embarrassment, Thalia listened and agreed to Sally's invitation to go out for dinner at a restaurant.

"It's not fancy at all." Sally reassured her.

"I don't think my jagged hair would be admitted anyway." Thalia laughed.

Suddenly, a loud yelp came from the living room. Thalia whirled around to find Nico and Percy wrestling each other, both reaching for the TV remote.

"Bubble Goopies!" Nico screamed, pointing at what was already on the TV.

"Dora the Explorer!" Percy yelled back, yanking on Nico's hair.

"You shtupid!" Nico shouted.

Thalia rushed over to break them apart.

"Nico!" She scolded. "That's a bad word. Don't say it again! No more TV for either of you."

Sally stood behind her, smiling slightly. Percy ran over to her.

"No!" He screeched as Thalia turned off the TV.

So it was with two brooding children that Thalia and Sally entered the local "Applebee's."


	14. Apples and Bees Make Applebee's

**For all those questions I'm getting, yes I do plan to do a Father Percy, and Father Nico, or whatever the title will be. I will first focus on getting Mother Thalia done first, however, so I do not have a mob at my front door. LOL! Enjoy! Read! And, of course, REVIEW!**

Thalia couldn't help but feel very sorry for the waitress who greeted them. She took one look at the two kids Thalia was tugging along and looked like she wanted to quit her job right there and then. Instead, she took a deep breath and gave Sally a warm smile.

"Welcome to Applebee's. How many are in your party?"

"Four, but my husband may join us later. Go ahead and seat us at a table of five, if you could." Sally flashed a smile.

"Absolutely!" The waitress beamed, glancing nervously at the two kids.

"How old are you?" She leaned down, asking Percy.

Immediately, four fingers went up, as Percy backed away looking solemn.

"Can't you talk?" The waitress asked sweetly.

"Why, can't you count?" Percy countered innocently.

Thalia gasped.

"Percy!" She snapped. "That's very rude. Apologize right now!"

"No, it's alright." The waitress moved away, leading them to an empty table. Her expression looked like she was going to quit the minute she could get away from them.

"No, he needs to learn." Thalia persisted.

Percy looked up pleasantly. "I'm sorry I was being shtupid. I promise I won't be wude again."

Thalia was about to admonish him for using the word "shtupid" uh, "stupid," but she noticed that the waitress had an "aww, he's so cute" look on her face

"It's okay. Would you like a high chair for the little one?" The waitress turned back to Sally.

"Well, Nico, would you like a high chair?" Sally asked the little boy.

"Evangeline?" Nico asked dreamily.

The waitress looked startled. "Can he read?"

"No." Thalia answered automatically.

"Then how did he know my name?"

Thalia looked, shocked, at the nametag on Evangeline's uniform. Being dyslexic, it had taken her several moments to even realize that there was a nametag, much less realize it was the name of Nico's one true love!  
"Evangeline is the name of one of his, um, friends." Thalia explained. "He likes her a lot, and wow, this is quite the coincidence."

Evangeline nodded, still looking a little ruffled.

"A high chair will be just fine." Thalia quickly cut in, changing the topic.

"Okay." Evangeline looked relieved to get back to doing something she was comfortable with.

She got the high chair quickly, and once Nico was situated, the Percy, Sally, and Thalia all collapsed into their individual chairs.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" Sally asked kindly.

"PBI!" Nico shouted.

Thalia shushed him. "What's a PBI?"

"Sandwich with pebut booter and Jackie!" Nico explained carefully.

"You mean PB and J, Nico. Peanut butter and jelly. Does Applebee's serve peanut butter and jelly?" Thalia looked up at Sally who wrinkled her nose in thought.

"You know, I don't know. I guess we'll ask and see." Sally decided.

"And what do you want?" Thalia turned to Percy, who was lying sleepily on the edge of his seat.

"Apple juice." Percy answered quickly.

"Okay, sure." Thalia quickly checked to make sure that apple juice was on the menu. Thank the gods, it was.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" Thalia asked.

"Pizza." Percy answered. "I think that pizza is the greatest food on the planet. Don't you, Mama?"

"Not the "mama" stuff again. I thought we were over that!" Thalia squirmed under Sally's questioning gaze.

"I'll tell you after they go to sleep." She mouthed.

Sally nodded.

As Percy warmed up and began his usual nonsense chatter, Thalia quickly looked over the menu to see what she would want for her own dinner.

Evangeline returned hurriedly to take their order.

"Do you serve peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" Sally asked quickly.

"I'm sure that we can whip one up." Evangeline assured her, playing the part of a proper waitress.

Thalia quickly placed in her own order along with her two kid's orders, then leaned back to let Sally order.

Evangeline hurried away, frazzled, and Thalia turned her attention to Nico, who was eyeing the silverware hungrily.

Thalia moved it away from his reach and turned to look at Percy, who was prattling on about some dam, and some other food bar.

"It's really big. Like, this big. It's bigger then you and me." Percy told Sally, who listened as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Thalia sighed. Life with Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo was never easy to begin with, but when they were little kids? Forget it! Nothing would ever be predictable with those two!


	15. What's Going On?

**Alright, I'll do one more chapter for this story real quick while I have the computer. R&R!**

After having a lovely meal at Applebee's, Thalia stuck her two kids into Sally's car and climbed in beside them.

As they began the short trip back to Sally's apartment, Thalia noticed Percy. He looked unusually tired.

"What's the matter?" Thalia asked gently.

"My head hurts." Percy mumbled.

"Oh, Apollo, help us." Thalia prayed under her breath. As a teenager, when Percy had headaches, it sucked for everyone else. If he started having headaches as a kid, Thalia was pretty sure her life would be Tartarus.

Nico fell asleep almost immediately, and Thalia yawned herself. She couldn't remember back when she had been able to get any real sleep without worrying about anything. Had there ever been a time?

"Mama, what's wrong?" Now Percy was looking at her, extremely concerned.

"Nothing." She quickly assured him. She caught a glimpse of herself in the rearview mirror.

She looked as though the world was crashing down around her. No wonder Percy seemed worried.

"I'm fine." She told him reassuringly.

Sally looked back at them, her lips pursed.

"That's strange…" she murmured,

"What's wrong?" Thalia was instantly alert.

"There is barely any traffic on this street. This is always the busiest street during rush hour, but I don't see a single car!" Sally explained.

Thalia almost felt something sinister at the back of her neck, but she looked around and tried to figure out a more reasonable answer.

"Is the road closed?" Thalia asked.

Sally shook her head. "I would have seen signs."

Thalia frowned. She almost leaped out of her seat when Nico grabbed her arm.

"Huh?" She looked down at the scared little boy. She was so used to seeing an expressionless Nico, she almost didn't register for a moment that her young cousin was scared.

"Oh. Everything will be okay, Nico." Thalia quickly reassured him. "Please drive quickly, Sally."

"I will." Sally promised.


	16. A Scent-Tracking Monster, Huh?

**First of all, I just want to say that I don't own PJO or HOO. Second of all, thank you so much for being faithful readers and reviewers, never getting annoyed with me because of the rarity of my updates. I will never forget how kind your reviews are, and I just wanted to let you all know, I really, truly appreciate every single one of you. Thank you.**

Sally drove quicker through the street, barely keeping within the speed limit.

"Mama." Percy whimpered, reaching fearfully for her hand. Thalia stroked his hair absently, while keeping a sharp lookout for anything strange or out of the ordinary.

"Hey!" Thalia shot straight up. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Sally whipped her head around, slowing the car down.

"It's probably nothing." Thalia said distractedly. "Still, Sally, can you please take these two back home? I'll only be a minute, I promise."

As she reached down to unbuckle her seatbelt, Sally gasped. "Sweetie, are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"No, but that's why we're demigods." Thalia leaned over to open up the car door.

"Mama! Mama, no!" Percy screamed. Nico shouted in shock and grabbed her hand, trying to pull her back.

"No! No! No!"

Thalia sighed, looking down at the two of them.

"I'll only be one minute. I promise." Thalia kissed Nico's head, before ruffling Percy's hair and rushing away from the car.

True to her word, Sally gunned the gas, yanking the car onto the road properly and forcing the tires to squeal in her attempt to get home fast.

Thalia fingered her weapon and her shield-she never left home without either.

As she carefully made her way down the street, she heard a noise behind her. She whirled around and saw the god, Hermes, touch down just in front of her.

"Lord Hermes." Thalia sank down to her knees, and then leaped back up.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus. I have come to warn you that what you are seeking is best left alone, for your own sake and for the sake of your two cousins. I warn you, beware. The creature has already caught your scent, and will be heavy on your trail." Hermes looked like he was enjoying his role far too much.

"What?" Thalia snapped. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Okay, I'll tell it to you in today terms. You're basically looking for this monster that can totally track you by smell. It's already caught your smell, and it's starting to track you. You and your cousins have to leave the city and go somewhere. It doesn't matter where, as long as you are on the run and not in one place too long, or else the monster will find you. Oh yeah, plus Zeus told me to tell you he's really sorry that he lied. Monsters aren't supposed to attack you. Oh well. Here, I'll teleport you back to wherever you're staying." Hermes slammed his rod onto the ground, and Thalia felt herself be lifted into the air.

Within a moment, she was back at Sally's.

"Thalia, honey, what's going on?" Sally demanded the minute Thalia entered the apartment.

"I'm sorry, Sally. I don't know myself. All I know is that I have to keep running with Percy and Nico to keep us all safe." Thalia admitted.

Sally looked at her, and then threw her arms around her.

"I'll miss you, sweetheart. You keep yourself and those two safe now." Sally's eyes were watering.

"I will. Where are they?" Thalia suddenly seemed to recognize the silence.

"They're both sleeping in your bedroom. I told them that if they slept, you would come back." Sally gave Thalia a tearful smile.

"Thanks for everything, Sally." Thalia found herself trying hard not to cry.

"I have one more thing for you, Thalia." Sally remembered. "I've kept it all these years."

Thalia watched curiously as Sally walked into her room, and then returned, with an ancient looking twin stroller in her hand.

"It might be easier to keep a hold of both of them." Sally smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you so much!" Thalia opened it up carefully, hoping it wouldn't break.

With a sigh, she hurried up and went to pack up her bags before having to pack up the kids.


	17. Where Did Nico Go?

**Thanks to everyone! And I know my last chapter was kind of confusing. I was really tired and really bored. Not a good mix. Anyway, so the whole thing is that Thalia can't follow the Hunters anymore because this monster that I made up is tracking her. It will eat her and her cousins, unless she keeps on moving. So hopefully, it won't ever catch up to her!**

Thalia was not having a good time. She would rather kill a bunch of monsters than this. She was pushing the twin stroller, with a very heavy backpack balanced perfectly on her shoulders. Nico and Percy were both wrapped up in individual blankets, and Percy was drifting off to sleep. Nico, on the other hand, had decided that now would be a fantastic time to play dollhouse. He kept moving his Evangeline doll all over the stroller, bothering Percy, and speaking loudly in gibberish.

"Nico!" Thalia scolded again as he set up Evangeline's home on Percy's face. "Get your doll off of Percy, and shut up!"

"Get you shtupid doll off of me!" Percy hollered.

"Mama, where we going?" Nico asked innocently.

"I don't know." Thalia answered tiredly.

"Can we stop to sleep? Percy whimpered. Thalia looked around. There was a park nearby, where she could see plenty of homeless people already spent their nights. What was three more?

"Alright." Thalia gave in to the whining. "But you two have to be quiet, and you can't complain if I wake you up early to get a move on."

Please, Father, don't let this creature catch up to me. Thalia silently prayed to her Father, and then Artemis, before noiselessly finding a private part of the park to lay the blankets down on and let the boys out.

They snuggled up to her like two puppies, and wrapped the blankets around them, sacrificing herself to the cool winds.

Without a word, Thalia found her eyes closing.

Several hours later, around seven o'clock, when the other hobos were beginning to stir, Thalia woke up with a start. She looked down at Percy, who was wrapped in his own blanket like a little prince, and Nico, who-wait! Where was Nico?

She was up and on her feet in an instant, scanning the park for a little boy.

"Oh, Hades. Where did your son go this time?" Thalia cursed under her breath.

She loaded Percy into the stroller and hoisted the backpack back on her back. Then, she began to furious search of the park.

She heard a soft noise right by a group of men. She whirled her head around and saw Nico, (her heart stopped pounding for a moment) poking a hobo in the face with a stick (and there we go, her heart started hammering again.)

"Nico!" She hissed. "Come here!"

Nico looked up and smiled at her. "Hi Mama!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Thalia froze, but thank the gods, the men didn't wake up.

"Nico, um, come on! We're going to play, um, with Evangeline now!" Thalia bribed him.

Nico dropped his stick and came running towards her. She caught him and forced him into the stroller, and then took off running at high speed, in case any of the men had woken up. She knew she could hold her own in case any of them were insane, but with two kids? She'd rather not chance it. Plus, the monster was probably still on her trail.

"Evangeline?" Nico asked hopefully.

Thalia sighed and grabbed his doll from the back pocket of the backpack where she had stuffed it in earlier. She handed it to him roughly.

"Where going, Mama?" Nico asked curiously.

"Oh, shush, Nico."


	18. How Does She Know?

**I'm a-back! I do not own PJO, although I really wish I did. I can't wait for the House of Hades!**

Thalia hurried away from the park as quickly as she could without screaming. If she didn't look at another hobo for as long as she lived, it was too soon for her.

After they grabbed some food to go from McDonalds, Thalia began a long and probably to Nico meaningless lecture on how poking hobos is not right.

"Mama! Evangeline!" Nico shrieked as Percy snatched it out of his hands.

"Percy!" Thalia growled. She grabbed it from him and stuffed it into her back pocket.

"No!" Percy shouted, crying over the loss of Nico's best friend.

"Why don't you two go to sleep?" Thalia suggested wearily.

"No! Naps are for babies." Percy explained. "I want to sing. LALALALALALALALA!"

"Percy, did anyone ever tell you how good you are at singing?" Thalia mumbled sweetly.

"No!" Percy grinned up at her.

"Well, there's a reason for that!"

Nico giggled uncontrollably. "Bunched! Chewchust got bunched!"

Percy looked at him, bewildered. "You mean burned? I just got burned?"

"No. Bunched. Chewchust got bunched!" Nico repeated the sentence several times before Thalia placed her hand evenly above his mouth.

"Shut-shh. Shush up." Thalia snapped, quickly covering up her mistake. The last thing she needed was the two of them going around telling people to shut up.

"Sowwy." Nico looked at her slyly, waiting for her to melt and say that it was alright, the way that most toddlers who knew they had done something wrong and didn't want to get in trouble for it.

Thalia sent him a steely glare, and stood her ground. She wasn't going to fall for it.

"Mama? Where are we going?" Percy at last cut in.

"I don't really know, Percy." Thalia answered tiredly.

Nico opened his mouth, but before he did, Thalia stopped in front of a gas station.

"Bathroom break!" She announced.

Nico looked as impressed as a three-year-old could get. "How did you know Nico had to go pee?"

Thalia frowned. "I don't really know." She admitted.

Nico shrugged, his short attention span already pulled away.

After the bathroom break, (Thalia did her best to clean the three of them up so that the cashiers didn't look at them like they were homeless wild children) Thalia pulled the stroller out towards a park. She could see that Percy and Nico were itching to get out and run around, releasing some of their pent up energy.

She let them go and then sat down on a bench nearby. She began to mull over what was happening. How did she suddenly seem to know what Nico and Percy wanted, or needed?


	19. PauloHe Really Sucksat Picking NewNames

**I do not own PJO. (These next few chapters will be a little short, but after that I'll make them longer. Sorry about the delay. For those of you who don't know, getting to Microsoft Word is very difficult for me. And, I will indeed be writing a Father Nico and a Father Percy one once I have finished with Mother Thalia. I'm also going to focus a little bit more on The Day of a New Tratie. Oh, and by the way, if the world ends tomorrow, know that I love each and every one of you who has ever reviewed, favorited, followed, or read any of my stories of myself. Thank you!**

Thalia rounded up her hooligans and tied them back safely into the stroller after about an hour. Percy was tired out, and Thalia automatically wrapped the blanket around him without realizing what she was doing.

The air had turned a crisp cold after a little over an hour of walking, and although Thalia's cheeks were flushed from the heat of walking, the cold still stung her. She suddenly realized that if she was feeling chilly while walking, the two little monsters in her stroller must have been freezing, so she ducked into an almost empty store, except for the cashier.

"Cute kids." The man complimented. "My name's Paulo."

"Hi." Thalia was instantly on guard. There was just something unsettling about him.

"I totally rock at poetry. Want to hear one?" Paulo began. Before Thalia could say, no, thank you, she was not in the mood for a poem, Paulo started.

_"I am pretty cool. And totally hot, too, yeah. I am so awesome." _

Thalia winced. Her ears bled as they were forced to listen to the torture that only one god could come up with and call poetry.

"I can do poetry, too. Want to here?" Thalia smiled at him, cleverly hiding her cringe.

"Yeah!" Paulo agreed energetically.

_"I can tell it's you. You are a god, Apollo. What are you doing?"_

Paulo stared at her a minute, then let his disguise fade. "Hades! You're good!"

Thalia tensed suddenly, and grabbed Nico, holding him tightly. Only a moment later, he started to flip out, waving his arms and legs around. If he had still been sitting in the stroller, he would have hurt Percy.

"Man is scaring Nico, Mama!" He shrieked.

"It's okay, Nico. He's bark is worse than his bite." Thalia soothed.

"Huh?"

"He's not scary."

Apollo watched her with his head tilted.

"Huh. Well, maybe Zeus was right. He said that you were starting to warm up to the kids, and now you're able to help them better. Said that the moment you could tell when they needed something, to bring you up to Olympus. And stop that stupid beast from eating things that are in its way."

"You mean my quest is over?" Thalia blurted out.

"If you can handle it for one more day. Trust me, I think you'll like this last part of the quest." Apollo snapped his fingers, and they were all surrounded by a golden, shiny light.


	20. Mother

**Disclaimer: (No author's notes, I'm just as anxious as you to get on with the story. No one ever reads these after a while, anyway.) I do not own PJO. (I only own Paulo, though he is technically Apollo.)**

Thalia opened her eyes and found she was staring around in awe. She was in a beautiful garden, and standing not a foot away was an enormous, majestic fountain, spouting clear, shimmering water.

"Wow." Percy whispered, and Thalia had to agree.

She turned around to ask Apollo what was going on, and where they were, when she suddenly realized that they were totally alone. Apollo had left them, and she didn't have a clue where they were.

"Oh, Hades." She mumbled.

Suddenly, she sensed that something was about to happen. She gripped Nico tighter just as he began shaking. She snatched up Percy from the stroller and hurried the two of them away from the unsettling air around the fountain.

She was lucky that she had, because just as she managed to place them both smoothly on the ground, the fountain burst.

The loud explosion echoed in her ears, and Thalia threw herself over the kids to protect them from any debris that might come flying their way, although none did.

When it was at last silent, Thalia gradually lifted herself up and looked at the fountain, to see-

"Mom?"

"Thalia." The ghostly hiss was like a dagger, digging into her heart.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" She steadied her words.

"You. You left me to die, and now you don't even want your own mother to speak with you!" The once-beautiful woman frowned, and tears began pooling in her eyes. Thalia at once felt guilty.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Thalia blurted out.

"Then what could you have possibly meant?"

"I mean, well, you're kind of, you know, dead. Why are you here?"

"I'm here for you. There's a chance for you to save me, for me to come back to life, and live with you, as a mother properly should. I've learnt my lesson, and if you will save me, I will be the mother I never was to you."

"I-I would." She had to stop and take a breath. "I would love that. What do I need to do?"

"Just leave Percy and Nico, and come to me." Her mother's eyes shined with cruel delight, but Thalia didn't notice.

Thalia took another deep breath and bent down to get eye level with Percy and Nico.

"Okay, guys, I want you to listen to me. That lady over there is my mother. I'm going to go over to her for a moment. I'll be right back. Just stay here, look after each other, and try not to make anyone mad or break anything until I come back and you have an escape route again, okay?"

Nico clung to her. "NO! Mama, no! Scary lady not nice!"

"Nico, it'll be okay." Thalia tried to reassure him.

"No, Mama! That scary lady is going to kill me and Nico." Percy clarified for Nico, looking just as terrified.

Logic told Thalia that both of them were just overreacting, being kids. But this was Greek mythology come to life. There was no logic.

Thalia stood up and faced her mother. "If I come to you and agree to leave them, what will happen to them? Tell me, and swear on the River Styx that your answer is truthful."

Thalia's mother sagged a little bit. "I swear on the River Styx that those two boys will be killed if you accept my offer. However, you will be much taken care of, and have a well and caring family, once again. In fact, let's even throw in Jason into the mix."

"Jason?" Thalia was shocked, remembering the little boy whom she'd loved so much. The first boy she'd ever loved.

"Yes, Jason. I bet you're wondering whatever happened to him. Well, if you come here, I can take you to him, and we three can be the family you've always prayed for. Maybe we might even find a caring, loving father to bring into the batter." Her mother was really playing with fire, here.

"No!" Thalia shook her head. "I have a family. And I don't need you. You were never much of a mom, and you never will be. Jason is dead, and so are you. There's nothing I can do to change that. But that doesn't matter anyhow. I'm not leaving Percy and Nico for anyone. They're my family, and I love them, no matter how annoying they can get."

Thalia raised her face to the sky and slipped her hands into Percy and Nico's. "Do you hear that? I LOVE MY COUSINS! SO JUST LEAVE US ALONE! QUIT TRYING TO TEST HOW WELL WE WORK TOGETHER! I LOVE THEM!"

And then she lost it. She sank onto her leaves and pulled Nico and Percy into a tight embrace, tears racing down her cheeks.

"I love you guys, and I will never let go of you. I promise." She whispered softly.

Percy hugged her and Nico back, just as tightly. He understood a little bit of what was going on.

Nico poked his Mama in the face and then, as only a three-year-old child of Hades named Nico can do, said, "Mama, I'm hungrwy."

**This chapter's inspiration came from emmalunajackson33. I hope you liked it!**


	21. The Original Percy

**I don't own PJO.**

Almost instantly, Thalia felt the three of them being transported somewhere. When she at last dried her eyes and saw around, she realized that they were in the throne room of Mt. Olympus.

Percy and Nico were in awe. They were still clutching onto Thalia as they drunk in every detail that their young minds could process, (which wasn't much.)

"Rise, daughter of Zeus." Athena spoke from her throne, taking command while Zeus finished off his glass of wine.

Thalia stood obediently.

"It has come to our attention that your quest has been fulfilled. You now truly understand your cousins, and you deserve to take a break from constantly monitoring two children. They shall be returned to their original form." Zeus snapped his fingers and Thalia tensed as Percy and Nico disappeared from her sight.

"You are amazing, Thalia Grace. Percy is a nightmare as a teenager. How on Earth did you manage to control him as a kid?" Ares sneered.

"Hey!" Poseidon shouted, splashing him with water. "Don't talk about my son that way!"

Artemis smiled at Thalia. "Better get you away before World War Three breaks out." She mouthed.

Thalia felt herself once again being transported. She decided that she really did not like being transported. She preferred to walk.

Thalia opened her eyes and looked around the completely normal cabin of Zeus, where she currently resided.

There was a knock on the door, and then Percy's mop of black hair stuck in, looking for her.

"Thalia, I've been looking for you all day." He began.

"PERCY!" Thalia attacked him with a huge hug. "You're normal again!"

"Whoa!" Percy untangled himself carefully. "Who are you and what have you done with my 'this-is-my-bubble-don't-come-near-my-bubble-no-hugs-don't-ever-touch-me' cousin?"

"Oh my gods, Percy, you will not believe the quest I was just on. Do you remember anything from these last past few days?"

"Yeah, I remember everything just fine. Did you hit your head, Thalia?"

"I'm fine. Tell me something that you remember. Do you remember Paulo?"

"Who the Hades is Paulo? I remember a campfire sing-a-long, and Capture the Flag. The Hunters all came and played it with us, but then you guys had to leave. You stayed back, though. Well, duh. Obviously."

Thalia frowned. Wait a second; Percy didn't remember a thing that had gone on during the quest. That meant that the whole quest was just so that she could understand them, not vice versa.

"Oh, Tartarus." She murmured under her breath.

"Huh?" Poor Percy looked thoroughly confused.

"Come on; let's just go get something to eat. You're hungry."


	22. And Then There's Evangeline

**I know that some of you think that it's over, but not just yet! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

As Thalia walked down with Percy to the dining pavilion, she saw Nico, with a shocked and uncomfortable expression on his face. Not a moment later did she feel his extremely awkward and anxious feelings.

"What's wrong with Nico?" Percy asked, sounding concerned about his friend.

"Evangeline is making him sick." Thalia answered, smoothly striding down to where her younger cousin stood, facing a bevy of beautiful maidens, or a big group of Aphrodite girls.

"What are you all doing?" Thalia asked coolly, turning to face Evangeline.

"Oh, I was just asking Nico if he thought my eyeliner made me look younger." Evangeline smiled sweetly, winking at Nico. He looked at Thalia incredulously. He was a child of Hades, forever cursed to be emo and roam around alone. Why was a hot girl flirting with him?

Thalia shot him a sympathetic look. "Look, I know that you all might have had fun hanging out with him when he was young and defenseless these last couple of days when I was still here, and Zeus help me I'm thankful you took care of him, but now he's old enough to stay clear of you. And he doesn't like pink."

Nico and Percy shot Thalia curious glances as she triumphantly grabbed both their arms and yanked them back outside.

"Oh, Hades, you're both still hungry." She grumbled. Back to the Big House.

Chiron was waiting for them, almost as though he had known that they were coming, and next to him stood Annabeth.

"Percy!" She shouted, and raced down the hill to hug him.

"Hey, Wise Girl. I wasn't gone that long, you know." Percy grinned, while wondering why she was so excited to see him.

Annabeth looked at Thalia in confusion.

"They don't remember a thing." Thalia mouthed.

Annabeth nodded, the gears in her head springing to life as she thought up a good excuse. "Well, I just missed you. That's all."

"Ready for some snacks, as a late lunch?" Chiron kindly led them into the kitchen, already prepared with sandwiches, soda, and chips.

"Nico!" As soon as they sat down, the Stolls popped out of nowhere.

Nico glanced at them suspiciously. "What?"

"Come on, Nico, my man. Don't you remember the last time you saw us?" Travis grinned eagerly.

"The last time I saw you two, I told you if I ever saw you again, I would have my own personal skeletons saw yours in half." Nico growled.

Their grins faltered a little. "Uh, not exactly. The last time we saw you, you were-"

"OUT!" Thalia leaped up, and they hurriedly ran out the door as fast as they could.

"Man, everyone is acting so weird today." Percy mumbled.

"I know!" Nico agreed.

Thalia shrugged. "Meh. Who says we're acting? All I can say is, I'm so glad to see you guys as teenagers."

"Again, weird." Percy sighed.


	23. Nico Gets Wet (or The End)

**This is the last chapter for Mother Thalia! I just wanted to let you guys know, thanks so much for being faithful readers, even when my chapters had a long time in between. You guys are totally awesome, and each and every review and PM (even if it was just, "When are you going to freakin' update?!") made my day. Every time I post a new chapter, it's like getting Christmas and my birthday all wrapped in one, because of all the reviews and favorites and follows I get. You guys are amazing, and I just want to thank you for being here for me, and always being encouraging, even when my writing was less than pleasing. I'm sad to end this story, but the next one will be up, and I will start focusing on "The Day of A New Tratie," too. Quick question, and you can answer in PM's or reviews, should I do a Father Percy or Father Nico next?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, unfortunately.**

They had a fun time eating a late snack, and then Chiron gave them permission to blow off anything their cabins needed to do for the rest of the day, so they walked down to the beach together, Thalia pretending not to have a clue why the other campers were giving them strange looks.

Percy played in the water while Thalia and Nico started a sandcastle, at least until Thalia's motherly instincts began taking over.

"Percy! Don't swim too far away! Nico, don't get too close to the water! Percy, don't stay underwater for too long. Yes, I _know_ you can breathe underwater, I just don't want you out of my sight for so long! Nico, DON'T TOUCH THAT CRAB!"

"Well, Mama." Nico muttered under his breath, and Thalia was thrown back into the memories of the last past few days. She smiled uncertainly at him, when suddenly, a big wave splashed at them. Nico was sitting just a little too close to the water, since Thalia managed to avoid the worst of the water, Nico was totally soaked. Thalia sprung into action before he could even say, "Aw."

"Oh, Nico, I told you not to stay that close to the water." She scolded him as she yanked him further away. "Stand up so the sand doesn't stick to you!"

She pulled out a big stack of napkins from her back pocket and began to swipe and the sand and dry his face and arms.

"Thalia, I'm a big boy now. I can do it myself." Nico snapped, snatching the napkins from her.

Percy had floated back by this time, and came to join them.

"Here, I'll help." He offered, drying out some of the napkins and handing them back to Nico.

Thalia stepped back and watched them working together, with a wistful smile on her lips. Her little boys had certainly grown up.

"They grow up so fast." She sighed.

Then both of them looked at her with funny looks, and she reminded herself that they didn't remember anything that'd happened, so she would have to tone down all the 'Mama' stuff.

**Sadly and gladly, it's at last done!**


End file.
